


Names

by ComaComaComa



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Names, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComaComaComa/pseuds/ComaComaComa
Summary: Just a short story about names and how borrowing a name and growing under it can impact you.





	Names

Chandler Tero. Chandler. Historically meaning: a person who makes and sells candles. Tero. French and originally pronounced [To-Row] and spelled as seen, Tureaud. I plan on going back to the roots like my great uncle eventually. Tero is pronounced harsher and more aggressive, [Te-Row], the row never making it to people’s tongues. Tera? Taro? Tara? T.E.R.O. Despite the history behind my name, what's seen inside Americas head when they hear Chandler is White, Male, Straight, a lanky boy with blue eyes and hair just loose enough to not be considered curly. Not a mixed girl who barely reaches 5 feet, whose interest lies in the same gender. A stranger’s name given to me. Tero is a struggle on the tongue that gets annoyed looks and no corrections. Joey Tero. A name I've molded into being who I am. A familiar name I've borrowed. Coming out as gay while under another name created conflicting feelings. Chandler was the straight girl in elementary and middle school, Bi for a minute. Joey came out in Sophomore year and has always been into the ladies. Creating who you want to be while under another name makes your past self, your past name seem like a stranger, alien. Yet Chandler is familiar and warm. Chandler is all of my mistakes I've made to get where I am now. She's the feeling of my mother's hugs and my father's praises. Despite that name holding regrets and confusion, Joey is a name used to run away from error and judgment. Chandler Angelina Tero meant I did something wrong, which I did often growing up, so I ran from it. Joey was a name said in softness by friends never harshened by corrections or disappointment, only a newborn. I'll continue to use Chandler because I've received too many praises under that name and any praises under Joey sound false. Chandler is a young girl who is okay with not being who people expect.


End file.
